


П

by ZlobG



Series: П [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Thriller, psychopathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: Это не было раздвоение личности. Это был один и тот же человек. И когда агент ФБР Дженсен Эклз сложил все кусочки мозаики, его жизнь разделилась на ДО и ПОСЛЕ. Теперь он смотрел на закованного в наручники офицера полиции Джареда Падалеки с ужасом и шоком, понимая, что перед ним не простой коп и рубаха-парень, а человек, в диагнозе которого будет написано: "социально-активный психопат". Дженсен должен будет узнать правду.





	П

**Author's Note:**

> автор ничего не смыслит ни в медицине, ни в юриспруденции

Еще немного и уголок папки превратится в мятый клочок. Дженсен снова смял его, затем разгладил и снова смял. Затем открыл дело, пробежал глазами, хотя мог цитировать наизусть, закрыл и опять принялся сминать все тот же правый нижний уголок бежевой тонкой папки, изъятой из полицейского участка. Такие папки заводили на каждого сотрудника и в ней были лишь сухие факты. Эту папку он лично изъял за сутки “до”. В ней не было ничего необычного. АБСОЛЮТНО ничего.

– Черт, – выдохнул Дженсен и швырнул папку рядом с собой на диван для посетителей.

Он сидел тут уже почти час. Попросил оставить его одного ненадолго и не мог выйти. Хотя его ждали, чтобы проводить к камере. Для этого ублюдка даже часть крыла закрыли. На взгляд Дженсена, этого было мало.

Потерев глаза, он снова вздохнул. Эти сутки выдались самыми паршивыми за последние годы. Организм сдавал, в голове все еще не могло уложиться то, что произошло, и возникла малодушная мысль, что в архиве можно разжиться колесами из числа изъятых улик, накачаться и отрубиться хотя бы на пару суток. Но он никогда не доходил до такого, да и идиотом не был.

Хотя...

Дженсен криво усмехнулся, глядя на свои руки. Да нет, идиотом он как раз-таки и оказался. Потому что его буквально наебали так, как не наебывали еще ни разу в жизни.

Усмешка, исказившая небритое лицо, оказалась усталой и все еще потерянной. Потому что он до сих пор был в шоке.

Повернув запястье, он посмотрел на часы. Да, прошел час.

Поднявшись, он прихватил папку, подошел к столу в углу, на котором лежала еще одна, в этот раз большая, потрепанная, с большим количеством листов и вкладышей, забрал и ее и, наконец, вышел.

За дверью его ожидала местная охрана.

– Проводите меня к задержанному.

Дженсен редко бывал в психиатрических больницах, ещё реже он бывал дальше административного крыла. Воображение рисовало ему разные картинки. Но он совершенно не ожидал, что его проводят в небольшую комнату, в которой будет стоять стол, как в стандартных камерах для задержанных. Падалеки был там, сидел, пристегнутый наручниками с небольшой цепью к кольцу в столешнице. Ведь в белом – стандартная роба пациента. Выделялись кровоподтёки на лице. Это кто-то из своих постарался во время задержания, хотя этот ублюдок и не сопротивлялся. Дженсен зачитывал ему права, пока застегивали браслеты. Услышав, что открылась дверь, Падалеки поднял голову и с интересом на него посмотрел.

– Добрый день, агент Эклз, – вполне вежливо и миролюбиво поздоровался он.

Дженсен чуть не вздрогнул. Но выучка многих лет не дала дернуться ни единому мускулу на лице. Он просто зашел, закрыл за собой дверь и сел напротив.

– Так и думал, что это будешь ты, – снова спокойно произнес Падалеки.

Положив папки на стол, Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула и стал рассматривать Падалеки, в упор и совершенно не скрываясь. Тот отзеркалил его позу, насколько позволяли наручники, и чуть улыбнулся.

Повисла тишина. Слишком громкая, по мнению Дженсена.

Даже немного странно это было. Дженсен привык к другому. Падалеки всегда был шумным, улыбался, как само солнце, и не мог сидеть спокойно даже тридцати секунд. Но сейчас...

– Экспертиза показала, что ты вменяем, – наконец, сказал он.

– Иначе я был бы в другой комнате.

– Скрытое психическое расстройство, без раздвоения личности.

Падалеки не ответил. Вместо этого он продолжил на него смотреть. Совершенно спокойные, холодные глаза, неподвижное скучающее лицо. Словно брат-близнец или злой двойник. Но кто-то совершенно иной.

Дженсен практически скрипел зубами от злости. Он хотел понять, кто перед ним сидит. Кого он арестовал. Потому что...

Блять.

– Непривычно, правда? Ты оказался прав, но не рад этому, верно?

Он был не просто не рад. Он был в ярости.

Но вопрос у него был всего один.

И он его озвучил:

– Почему?

Падалеки равнодушно пожал плечами и сказал:

– Вот так сразу? Без предварительных ласк?

Дженсен видел, что, несмотря на равнодушное лицо, взгляд Падалеки насмехался над ним.

– Да и вопрос слишком пространный, агент Эклз. Придется конкретизировать.

Дженсен и хотел конкретизировать. Даже формулировку начал продумывать, стараясь унять ярость в грудной клетке. Но вдруг замолчал. Потому что если конкретизировать, то выходило так себе.

"Почему ты убивал?".

"Почему это ТЫ?".

Почему вообще все это случилось.

Проклятье.

– До суда ты будешь находиться тут.

– Да, мне уже сказали, – кивнул Джаред. И вдруг улыбнулся как раньше, легко и солнечно. – Ты же будешь приходить?

Эта перемена оказалась столь стремительной, что Дженсен на мгновение пораженно завис. Затем поднялся и забрал так и не открытые папки. Он не мог говорить. Не мог и не хотел. Он все еще не верил. И видеть его тут таким было выше человеческих сил.

– Мое присутствие больше не нужно.

– Не ври. Ты будешь главным свидетелем по моему делу.

– Потому увидимся в суде, Падалеки.

Он подошел к двери и уже взялся за ручку, когда Джаред запрокинул голову и снова солнечно улыбнулся:

– Я буду ждать, когда ты придешь.

Дженсен захлопнул за собой дверь с другой стороны и чуть не вмазал кулаком в стену напротив.

В тот вечер он напился так, как не пил с академии.

А на утро его, страдающего похмельем, вызвал в свой кабинет начальник.

– Доктор Шеппард сообщил мне, что ты пробыл у Падалеки десять минут. И не задал ему ни одного вопроса по существу, – сразу перешёл к делу Морган.

Дженсен только тяжело вздохнул.

– Пусть этим займётся кто-то другой, – наконец, выдохнул он.

– Это твое дело. Если для тебя это слишком, то сдавай значок и выметайся. Здесь не детский сад, агент Эклз.

Дженсен малодушно подумал о том, что стоит рассказать Моргану, что их связывает с Падалеки, и тогда его снимут с этого дела точно. И поднимут на смех. И будут шептаться за спиной.

И мало кто задумается о том, что с ним было в первые минуты, когда он все понял. В тот момент он решил, что сошел с ума. Еще несколько дней ушло на то, чтобы уложить все в голове и на бумаге. Квартира тогда превратилась в одну сплошную карту с вырезками, фотографиями, даже нитки были, как в дрянных триллерах. Вот только беда в том, что когда он, почти не спав трое суток, уложил все... весь этот хлам из улик, нити все равно привели его к Падалеки.

– Моего присутствия на суде недостаточно?

– Ты вел это дело с самого начала.

– И вы скинули его на меня, решив просто отделаться от висяка, – все-таки высказался хмурый, еще не до конца протрезвевший Дженсен.

Морган хмыкнул:

– Кто же знал, что ты натворишь. Мне еще, между прочим, весь бардак в бумагах за тобой прибирать.

– Не я придумал бюрократию. Мое дело было поймать убийцу.

– И ты это сделал. Ты же понимаешь, что это твой звездный шанс? Такие дела делают карьеру.

– Не боитесь, что могу подсидеть? 

На что Морган, не моргнув глазом, ответил:

– Доведи дело до конца, и через несколько лет я лично перед уходом на пенсию выдвину твою кандидатуру на мое место. Но для этого, агент Эклз, тебе придется подтереть сопли, протрезветь и снова стать той занозой в жопе, которой ты был, когда тут появился. Дело было висяком, пока им не занялся ты. Так вперед. Докажи, чего ты стоишь.

Но Дженсен не хотел. Доказывать. Против звездной карьеры стоял... Джаред Падалеки. Ублюдок, каких поискать. Чудовище из тех, про кого снимают документальные фильмы и пугают еще добрый десяток лет, пока не появится следующий. А они появляются. Громкие, знаменитые, делающие то, что другому человеку никогда не придет в голову.

А ведь он пришел в полицию и ФБР именно за тем, чтобы убирать с лица земли таких.

– Ладно, – наконец, сказал он. – Дайте мне сутки. Я... не в форме.

– Это я вижу. Вытяни из него все, что сможешь. Чтобы на суде у нас на руках были не четыре трупа, до которых ты докопался. Я много лет сижу в этом кресле и уж поверь, там их больше, чем пара десятков. Судя по заключению Шеппарда, это тянется много лет. И я хочу знать все.

Джаред лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Он думал, что будет хуже. Но нет. Он ожидал тюремную камеру, но его поместили сюда. Четыре трупа и для всех он уже псих. Он знал, что они не успокоятся. Им нужны доказательства, чтобы связать его с другими убийствами. Им нужны его признательные показания. По-другому никак. И, разумеется, они пошлют Дженсена. Ведь это он поймал серийного убийцу. И это было впечатляюще. Да, ему потребовалось два года, но он смог сложить 4 кусочка мозаики правильно. Единственный, кто смог. Потому не успокоится сам Дженсен.

Джаред улыбался. Это будут интересные встречи, интересные разговоры.

И он оказался прав.

Когда через два дня его снова привели в комнату для допроса, Дженсен был уже там. Сидел за столом, смотрел в тонкую папку практически не мигая, устроив подбородок на скрещенных пальцах, широко расставив на столе локти, а рядом стоял штатив с работающей видеокамерой.

– Как по учебнику, агент Эклз? – усмехнулся Джаред. Его посадили напротив, застегнули наручники, проверили крепление.

Когда охрана ушла, Дженсен поднял голову.

Усмешка Джареда стала шире.

Да, так и есть. Дженсен решил подойти к вопросу формально. Что ж, ну, давайте побудем формальными.

– Я имею право вести аудио- и видеозапись во время допросов. И у меня есть разрешение, – на всякий случай, уточнил Дженсен. Чтобы у адвоката Падалеки не за что было ухватиться здесь.

– Разумеется, агент, – согласился Джаред.

– Расскажите мне, мистер Падалеки, зачем вы убили тех четверых. Майкл Розберг, Лиа Нишен, Кэтрин Меллой и Тол Нишали. Чем они привлекли ваше внимание? Почему именно они? Чем они особенны?

Джаред расслабил плечи. Это может быть весело.

– Привлекли внимание? Хм. А ты считаешь, что они привлекли мое внимание?

– Почему-то же вы их выбрали.

– Ну, Майкл был забавным. Лиа, о, Лиа! Знал бы ты, что она могла в постели! Кэтрин любила розы. Прям до отвращения. Но по мне это было забавно. А Тол поклонялся богу Ра. Люблю чудиков.

Дженсен сжал челюсти. Сейчас Падалеки был таким, каким был ещё неделю назад.

– Что-то общее между ними было?

– Ты мне скажи, – Джаред подался вперед. – Это же ты связал их со мной.

Дженсен отчетливо скрипнул зубами.

– Я сейчас говорю не об уликах, мистер Падалеки. Я пытаюсь понять, почему именно они. Что у каждого из них такого общего?

– А я разве не ответил на твой вопрос?

– Нет.

Джаред пожал плечами и снова откинулся на спинку стула.

– Тогда мне больше нечего сказать тебе, агент Эклз.

Дженсен закрыл тонкую папку. Она была бесполезна. А имен жертв в ней все равно не было.

– Они мертвы благодаря тебе, – процедил он. На этот раз посмотрев в упор на Джареда. Приходилось соблюдать рамки, так как эта встреча считалась официальным допросом, но он все равно перешел на “ты”. А хотелось схватить за ворот и как следует встряхнуть. – Их семьи оплакивают их тела, в ужасе боясь вспоминать, что ты с ними сделал. И они хотят знать, за что. За что убили их детей, братьев, сестер.

– О, так ты хочешь покопаться в моей голове? Признания недостаточно?

Дженсен скосил взгляд на камеру.

– Ты признаешь, что четверо, имена которых я назвал, были убиты тобой?

– Да, – спокойно отозвался Джаред.

– Хорошо. А теперь скажи. Сколько еще на тебе жертв?

Джаред зевнул, задрав голову к потолку. Затем глянул на Дженсена и подмигнул:

– Попробуй угадать.

– Это тоже расценивать как признание?

– Признание в чем?

– Что есть еще трупы.

– Ты ведешь это дело. Ты и ответь на этот вопрос. Агент Эклз.

В этот момент Дженсен понял, что зашел в тупик. Падалеки просто играл с ним. Спокойно, уверенно и извращенно игрался. Хотя раньше ему казалось, что Джаред, отличный оперативник, с тонкой игрой разумов не дружил, и в детективы по собственному признанию не стремился, так как проще делать, чем думать. Вероятно, это тоже было игрой. Игрой было абсолютно все.

– Твоя выдержка оставляет желать лучшего, – философски заметил меж тем Джаред. – Разве можно допускать такие детские ошибки в ведении допроса? Что-то ты не в форме, агент Эклз. Хотя обычно в ней.

Дженсен и сам знал. Но слышать это от Падалеки было неприятно. Он ударил по больной теме – по профессионализму, который в Бюро все называли "занозой в заднице". Именно это и привело их обоих сюда. Но, судя по всему, не рад был только сам Дженсен.

– Да брось, агент. Обычно ты более разговорчив и вопросы всегда задавал правильные. Или похмелье мучает? – Джаред снова подмигнул. – Тяжелые ночи? Виски ты никогда не любил.

Да, Джаред это знал как никто другой. Дженсен пил или пиво за компанию, или водку, чтобы расслабиться и просто напиться. Даже знал, как он выглядит с похмелья, а таким его видели далеко не многие. Но последние дни водки было слишком много.

– Ничто из всего тобой сказанного не имеет отношения к допросу, – наконец, резко отозвался Дженсен.

– Так задавай правильные вопросы. И может быть я на них отвечу.

И снова они вернулись на круг.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Дженсен выключил камеру, забрал папки и просто вышел за дверь.

Признаться, Джаред был разочарован. Дженсен, как и все они, был сосредоточен на другом. Радость от того, что Дженсен догадался, начала сменяться разочарованием в собственных способностях. Только ему показалось, что он встретил кого-то достойного себя, как все вдруг оборачивается совсем не той стороной, которой ему хотелось. Похоже, Дженсен испугался. Они все боятся. Те, кто знали.

Потому, когда Дженсен явился на следующий день, Джаред просто замолчал. Он не произнес ни слова, на любой вопрос Дженсена реагировал зевком или тщательнейшим оглядыванием помещения, в котором находился. Самая обычная комната, взгляду зацепиться было не за что. Ярким пятном тут был только Дженсен, но его реакция была точно такой же, что и вчера. Скучно. Абсолютно скучно и неинтересно. 

Он был разочарован. Это чувство поселилось в нем на следующие несколько дней. А затем опять явился Эклз.

Когда его усадили и охрана удалилась, Дженсен подошел к двери, запер замок изнутри, бросил все те же две папки на стол. Затем подошел к штативу, выключил камеру. Джаред выгнул бровь и с любопытством наблюдал за его действиями. Дженсен, не торопясь, снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку своего стула. Обошел Джареда, встал позади него.

– В чем дело, агент Эклз? У нас какой-то новый вид допроса? – поинтересовался Джаред, подняв голову.   
И тут же задохнулся от боли, когда Эклз схватил его за волосы и со всей дури вмазал носом в металлическую поверхность стола. Молча. Сосредоточенно. Затем склонился и тихо сказал:

– Ты прав. Я был не в форме. – Затем точно так же приподнял за волосы и повторил удар.

Когда на стол закапала кровь, Дженсен снова наклонился:

– Этого не будет в протоколах, обещаю.

Джаред не попытался коснуться носа, как обычно все делают, позволяя крови свободно течь.

– Ты только не перестарайся, – Джаред сплюнул кровь на пол. – У меня очень своенравный адвокат. Ну, и к чему это? Думаешь, физическое превосходство тебе сейчас поможет? А выключенная камера отправит меня прямиком в твои объятья, где я разболтаю тебе все свои грязные секреты, пока твоя шаловливая ручонка забирается в мои трусики? Ты даже чересчур самоуверен, агент Эклз.

Да, вот теперь Падалеки был похож на ту часть себя, которую Дженсен знал. Болтливый как школьница. Но таким едким он не был тогда. ДО.

Дженсен снова склонился над ним и прошипел:

– Я привязал к тебе только четыре трупа. Четыре невинных жертвы. Но медицинское освидетельствование и твое поведение говорят мне, что их гораздо больше. Я знаю, что ты не расскажешь мне то, что я хочу знать, просто так. Понимаю это. Поэтому я буду приходить каждый день. Каждый гребаный день я буду маячить перед твоими глазами. И однажды ты скажешь. Потому что больше никто с тобой говорить не будет, кроме меня и психиатра. До суда никакого лечения. Только четыре стены, больничная жратва и я.

– Твоя компания мне раньше нравилась, – Джаред шмыгнул носом, чувствуя, как по глотке течет собственная кровь.

– Мне твоя тоже. Но все изменилось. Теперь мы будем кошмаром друг для друга.

Дженсен выпрямил спину, захватил свои вещи, отпер замок и ушел.

Его трясло.

Он не планировал поступать так. Он не хотел так поступать. Жестокость давно не была чем-то особенным в его поведении, возраст и опыт сыграли свою роль. Но Падалеки и тут пролез. И нужно было что-то делать.

Утром он появился в кабинете Моргана.

– Поговорите с прокурором. Отложите суд. Сдвиньте его как можно дальше.

– Зачем? – Морган даже очки снял, удивленный такой просьбой, прозвучавшей больше как приказ.

– Затем, что вам нужно признание, а мне трупы.

Дженсен, как и обещал, пришел на следующий день. Он сел напротив Джареда и, выжидая, уставился на него.

– Я вчера прикинул, на сколько хочу растянуть эту игру, и подумал, что не хочу растягивать ее вовсе. Твоя тактика не сработает. Это вы хотите, чтобы я говорил с вами. Я же говорить с вами не хочу. И не хочу ничего вам рассказывать. И меня полностью устроит, если со мной никто не будет разговаривать, – скучающе произнес Джаред. – Ты можешь приходить сюда хоть до посинения.

Дженсен понимал, что так будет.

Перед тем, как зайти в допросную, он побеседовал с Шеппардом. Док четко изложил, кого видит с точки зрения психиатра: психопата-убийцу, прекрасно владеющего собой, социально-активного и уравновешенного. А значит, вывести его из себя привычными методами не выйдет. Такой тип как раз отличается титаническим спокойствием, пока выслеживает жертву или ждет ее появления. Морган обещал помочь и затянуть дело по максимуму. Но Дженсен должен был что-то придумать теперь.

А пока он будет думать...

– Ладно, – он отодвинул свой стул, закинул ноги на стол, взял в руки тонкую папку и принялся читать. Эта проклятая папка скоро будет ему сниться. Но знакомые ничего не значащие строчки могут помочь успокоиться.

Биография Падалеки была самой заурядной, прям до скрежета зубов. И Дженсен испытал острую потребность перепроверить ее всю на правдивость, до запятой. Пожалуй, стоит так и сделать. Он глянул на Падалеки. Тот расслабленно сидел и скучающе его разглядывал.

Дженсен начал вчитываться в строчки заново. Он хотел зацепиться за людей. Да, привязать трупы он смог. Но, получается, о самом Падалеки он не знал абсолютно ничего. Или же то, что ему узнать позволили.

Сухие строчки оптимизма не внушали. Родни нет. Из детских приютов сбегал, пара приводов по малолетке за драки, а затем полицейская академия. После нее участок, где поднялся до оперативника. Никогда не был замечен в чем-то противозаконном. Даже тошно. Но за всю жизнь должен же быть хоть кто-то...

Чувствуя чужой взгляд, Дженсен снова глянул на Падалеки. Тот рассматривал его с интересом ученого.

– Кормить хоть будут? – спросил вдруг Падалеки. – Ты тут, похоже, собрался торчать до вечера.

– Не волнуйся. Почетных гостей тут мало, так что про тебя точно не забудут, – отозвался Дженсен и снова перевел взгляд на досье.

– Так я почетный гость?

– Социально-активный психопат, за которым гонялись семь лет? Пожалуй, да. Можешь гордиться собой.

– И это говорит не только о моих достоинствах, но и ваших недостатках, – заметил Джаред.

– Но ты же прикован наручниками, значит, мы работаем, как надо, – ответил Дженсен.

– Не "мы", а ты, агент Эклз.

Дженсен снова оторвался от папки:

– Это что, комплимент?

– Причем заслуженный. Тебе потребовалось два года. Остальные придурки не смогли ничего до тебя за пять лет. Так что да, считай, что заслужил похвалу.

И это было последнее, что сказал ему Джаред. Дженсен не делал попыток заговорить.

После ужина Джареда захотел видеть доктор Шеппард.

– Добрый вечер, Джаред.

– Добрый вечер, доктор Шеппард.

Они сидели в кабинете главврача лечебницы. За дверью стояла охрана.

– Не против поболтать?

– Давайте поболтаем, доктор Шеппард. Я – интересный экземпляр, да? Нечасто вам попадаются социально-активные психопаты?

– Психопаты встречаются не настолько часто, как об этом принято рассказывать, – с тихой улыбкой отозвался доктор Шеппард. – Я ещё не встречал человека с вашим диагнозом с такой степенью адекватности или же мимикрии под адекватность.

– Хотите научную работу написать, – понимающе покивал Джаред.

– Вы же не против, пока находитесь тут?

– Я так понимаю, тут я надолго? – Джаред криво усмехнулся. – Агент Эклз зачастил, а значит, должен вытянуть из меня как можно больше. А значит, суд будет еще не скоро. Ну, а вы решили воспользоваться случаем, пока меня не передали в федеральную тюрьму или в тюремную клинику для таких, как я.

– А вот кто вы такой, нам с вами еще предстоит выяснить. Но да, ваши умозаключения верны. Браво. К тому списку, что вы обозначили, можно так же прибавить отличную логику. И вы правы, подобное встречается крайне редко.

– Что ж, все равно тут даже заняться нечем. Может хоть пару книжек одолжите?

– Это уже будет зависеть от вас, – сообщил доктор Шеппард. – Давайте поговорим о вашем детстве...

Дженсен не обманул. Он действительно приходил каждый день. Джаред начал привыкать к их многочасовым бессловесным посиделкам. Во время этих посещений он рассматривал Дженсена. За то время, что они были знакомы, он успел понять, что Дженсен по своей сути человек довольно эмоциональный, но научился это скрывать. Да и профессия наложила свои отпечатки, сделав его слегка грубым и резким. И все же лицо выдавало его сейчас. Взгляд, уголок губ, бровь. Джаред подмечал мельчайшие детали и мог с уверенностью сказать, что Дженсен бесится и все еще понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.

Джаред решил поставить небольшой эксперимент.

– Попробуй рассмотреть меня с точки зрения обычного психопата, – предложил он. – Что у них общего?

Дженсен помолчал и ответил:

– Желание убивать.

– Не совсем, – возразил Джаред.

Дженсен повернул голову и пристально на него посмотрел. Джаред видел, что он действительно думает над его словами.

– Потребность убивать, – произнес он.

– Почти четыре минуты, агент, – по голосу Джареда не было понятно, то ли он хвалил, то ли оскорблял.

Дженсен откинулся на стуле. Если это правда и Падалеки решил с ним все же поговорить, то происходящее сейчас – очередная ловушка. Если он согласится на эту игру, то не узнает ничего нового, Джаред просто будет подсовывать ему картинки из учебников.

– Видишь ли, в чем дело, – как можно равнодушнее ответил Дженсен. – Ты – не обычный психопат.

– Вот как? И что же отличает меня от так называемых "обычных" психопатов?

– Твое поведение. Твоя мимикрия. Шеппард не зря тобой заинтересовался.

– О, так ты справлялся обо мне?

Дженсен хмыкнул, закрыл толстую папку, поставил локти на стол и честно ответил:

– Ты сидишь у меня в голове, Падалеки. Будь моя воля, я бы запер тебя в самом глубоком подвале, заварил дверь и никогда о тебе не вспоминал. Но вот в чем дело: я все еще помню о людях, у которых ты забрал их близких. Поэтому в любом случае однажды докопаюсь до истины.

Джаред даже восхитился:

– Всем бы копам и федам такое упрямство, как у тебя. Но мне льстит такая оценка. Но на вопрос ты не ответил.

– Зачем? Чтобы ты почувствовал себя еще более значимым? Для мира ты ничто, Падалеки. Ты не вершитель чужих судеб в больших масштабах. Ты всего лишь ублюдок, на руках которого кровь. И должен понести наказание.

– Тогда почему ты так злишься?

Дженсен на секунду закрыл глаза, затем посмотрел на Джареда в упор:

– Я злюсь на себя.

– Да, я тоже разочаровался, когда понял, что ты – не настолько умный, как я думал, – сочувственно покивал Джаред. – Что поделать. – И улыбнулся, глядя, как Дженсена охватывает ярость.

– Да пошел ты, ублюдок, – Дженсен все-таки не выдержал. – Наслаждайся своим мнимым превосходством, сколько влезет. Поверь, я на горло себе наступлю, но ты всю свою жизнь проведешь за решеткой. Это я тебе обещаю, – после чего забрал папки и ушел.

Сидя дома вечером и наливая в стакан очередную порцию водки, Дженсен корил себя за столь малодушное поведение. Он, блять, старше Падалеки! А значит, должен быть хитрее и спокойнее. Умнее, в конце концов! Но Джаред… Дженсен который день силился понять, кого он практически каждый день видел перед собой. И тот человек, к которому он каждый день приходил, его просто пугал.

Взгляд снова упал на папки. Одна тонкая с личным делом и одна толстая, содержащая все, что он смог накопать. Эти папки источали ужас, связав между собой одного человека. Дженсен за годы службы копом повидал многое, в Бюро насмотрелся еще больше. Успел понять, что люди способны на многое, если есть возможность, желание или простая мысль, однажды ставшая целью. Но такого он еще не видел никогда. Только читал на учебе, смотрел в обучающих фильмах без цензуры и слушал лекции. И никогда не думал, что станет не просто свидетелем, а окажется неким звеном в страшной истории человека, которому буквально месяц назад готов был подставить плечо в любой жизненной ситуации.

По всему выходило, что Джареда Падалеки он действительно совершенно не знал. А вот Джаред его понимал лучше, чем хотелось бы.

Нетрезвый мозг сделал лишь один вывод – значит, надо узнать Джареда Падалеки. Но не полицейского Джареда Падалеки, а психопата Джареда Падалеки. 

Схватив ключи, Дженсен почти твердой походкой направился к служебной машине.

Падалеки жил в квартире. Дженсен часто в ней бывал. И видеть ее пустой было непривычно. Не то чтобы раньше здесь было много вещей, но сейчас здесь были лишь диваны и пустые шкафы. Дженсен принялся осматриваться, вспоминая, где что стояло, пытаясь увидеть что-то новое.

Стены здания были толстыми. Отлично защищали от соседей. Раньше он видел в этом лишь неоспоримые плюсы. Сейчас ему это казалось подозрительным. Несмотря на то, что криминалисты не обнаружили никаких следов.

Потому он методично обошел все комнаты, проверил все углы. Даже заглянул под раковину в ванной и в бачок унитаза. Но не было совершенно ничего. Все как всегда. И совершенная пустота, словно квартира была нежилой. Когда все вскрылось, отсюда вынесли все, что возможно, оставив только мебель, и теперь это место выглядело как скелет чудовища.

Он присутствовал при обыске, потом приезжал сюда снова. И вот опять.

И снова ничего.

Опустившись на диван в гостиной, он склонил голову и затих. Алкоголь все еще гулял в крови, но не в той степени, которой он хотел. Он все еще соображал, хоть и медленнее обычного. В итоге обшарил и диван, и ковер рядом, заглянув под него. Результат был тем же.

Что же он упустил?

Мысль, закравшаяся в голову, показалась дурацкой. Но... Он был пьян. И почему бы нет.

По дороге до отделения Бюро его не остановили. Хотя даже он думал, что следовало бы. А заодно забрать тачку, права и отправить в камеру на сутки или двое. Однако он благополучно добрался до Бюро, прошел охрану, которая смотрела на него с легким удивлением, что неудивительно, учитывая третий час ночи. А затем спустился в подвал, где хранились улики и вещественные доказательства.

Ночная охрана даже не сильно на него ворчала.

Дженсен взял рапорт об осмотре и опись изъятого. Эти бумаги он даже не запрашивал, учитывая, что при обыске присутствовал лично и криминалисты ничего интересного ему не сказали. Он начал сравнивать два списка. В обоих нашел запись: "Черные кеды". Дженсен с нехорошим чувством в груди начал копаться в вещах и нашел пакет с черными кедами. Это были его кеды. И их наличие в квартире убийцы ему совсем не хотелось бы объяснять. Он расписался в журнале, что забрал улику, и пошел в свой кабинет. Криминалисты с ними ещё не работали – не было надобности, учитывая, что убийца уже сидел в психушке под замком. Он достал кеды, поставил на стол и уставился на них. Потом взял в руки и принялся пристально осматривать каждый кед. Потом взял канцелярский нож и принялся отрезать резиновую подошву. 

Джаред Падалеки никогда не носил кеды. Говорил, что они напоминают ему о жизни на улице, и предпочитал более классическую обувь. В отличие от Дженсена, который надевал туфли только на службу, и то не всегда, игнорируя деловой стиль, принятый среди агентов, и босса.

Правый кед он буквально распотрошил. Затем взялся за левый. И похолодел через несколько минут, когда в его руках оказался маленький прозрачный пакетик. Внутри которого лежала прядь светлых волос.

Это точно его кеды. Из квартиры Падалеки. Того Джареда Падалеки, о котором он не знал абсолютно ничего.

А значит...

Чад Мюррей приехал через час. Взглянув на него, Дженсен понял, что парень и не ложился. Но криминалист, увлекающийся онлайн-играми, не раз выручал его в любое время. За что Дженсен скажет однажды ему спасибо. Когда-нибудь, когда его перестанет трясти.

– Чувак, я из-за тебя только что лишился... – начал было Чад, кинув в кресло напротив стола Дженсена, свою рабочую сумку, с которой не расставался никогда.

– Анализ на ДНК. Срочно, Чад, – хрипло сказал Дженсен, протягивая ему пакетик.

Мюррей передумал садиться в соседнее кресло, глянул на Эклза и отрывисто кивнул. Они были давно знакомы, чтобы задавать вопросы. В конце концов, когда-то жили в одной комнатушке Академии в Квантико.

– Сделаем.

В пять минут девятого помятый, не спавший, дерганый Дженсен Эклз сидел в кабинете своего начальника и, дергая левой ногой, пялился в отчет Чада.

– Ты уверен? – хмуро спросил Морган.

– Нет, я просто так вас оторвал от завтрака с женой, сэр, – огрызнулся Дженсен.

Морган нахмурился еще больше. Эклз был дотошным и занозой в любой жопе, но мало кто мог хамить Моргану, да еще и в его кабинете.

– В отчете четко сказано. ДНК принадлежит объекту мужского пола в возрасте от 15 до 20 лет. Я уже напряг ребят, пробивают базы данных по пропавшим без вести за последние три месяца, – продолжил меж тем Дженсен, так и не отрывая глаз от отчета.

– А если это совпадение?

– Совпадение?! Прядь волос, обнаруженная в кедах среди вещественных улик психопата? Спрятанная в обуви? Серьезно? – Он лишь умолчал о том, что это его собственные кеды. – Я еду в клинику, – Дженсен смял листок, убрал в карман мятого пиджака и уже собрался было уйти.

– Тебе не в клинику нужно, а выспаться, Эклз.

– И вы, правда, думаете, что я усну, гадая, убил он ребенка или взрослого парня?

– А ты полагаешь, что убил?

Дженсен провел ладонью по лицу.

– Я знаю это. Он просто насмехается над нами.

Джаред сразу обратил внимание на помятый вид Дженсена, когда оказался в комнате для допроса.

– Бухал всю ночь, агент? – весело поинтересовался он.

Дженсен упёрся руками в столешницу, нависая над сидящим прикованным Падалеки. Дыхнул на Падалеки перегаром.

– Где оно?

– Оно?

– Тело.

– Какое тело, агент?

– Того, кого ты убил последним.

– Ты о чем?

– Я нашел посылку.

Джаред против воли улыбнулся:

– Неужели?

– Да! – рявкнул Дженсен.

Джаред расплылся в довольной ухмылке.

– Расскажи мне, как ты это сделал? Как так вышло?

Дженсен, глядя на Падалеки, испытывал дикое желание придушить того голыми руками. Потому что ублюдок не просто насмехался, он наслаждался происходящим.

Джаред меж тем облизнул губы, а затем тихим вкрадчивым голосом заговорил:

– Да, агент, все верно. Я настолько залез в твою голову, что ты нашел мою посылку раньше, чем я предполагал. Все-таки при наличии аналитического ума ты слишком эмоционален. Но ты все-таки ее нашел. Я очень рад.

А раньше Дженсен думал, что это Падалеки – сплошной клубок эмоций.

– И еще логика хромает, – добавил Джаред и вдруг потерял интерес к дальнейшей беседе. Его словно выключили. Лицо превратилось в бесстрастную маску, он откинулся на стуле и просто уперся взглядом в стену перед собой, хотя секунду назад самодовольно скалился.

Стало ясно, что больше из него вытянуть ничего не удастся.

– Молись всем богам, чтобы это был не ребенок, – выплюнул Дженсен и покинул допросную.

Когда он сел за руль припаркованной машины, позвонил начальник.

Морган, судя по голосу, был крайне озадачен.

– Эклз, живо ко мне.

– В чем дело, босс?

– Тебе лучше как можно быстрее явиться в мой кабинет.

Больше шеф ничего не прибавил и отключился. Дженсен только скрипнул зубами. Он хотел есть и спать. Желание убить Падалеки слегка притупилась из-за усталости. Потому он просто повернул ключ зажигания. Хуже происходящего дерьма все равно уже ничего быть не может.

Как же он ошибся.

– Простите... что? – только и смог выдавить он из себя, когда шеф поставил его в курс дела.

– А представь себе мою озадаченность. Твои волосы, причем волосы двадцатилетней, если не больше, давности в подошве ботинка маньяка.

– Кеда, – машинально поправил его Дженсен.

– Что?

– Это не ботинки, сэр. Это кеды.

– Да какая, к чертям, разница! Меня больше интересует, какого черта твои детские волосы делают среди улик маньяка?! – рявкнул Морган. – Ты же понимаешь, что это уже что-то личное? Но вы знакомы-то всего пару лет, и...

– Вся эта заваруха теперь личная, – вздохнул Дженсен.

Прикрыв глаза, он начал быстро прикидывать. Падалеки был в доме его матери еще до ареста, возможно, за несколько месяцев или даже за год. Найти адрес родителей служащего, когда ты коп-оперативник – не проблема. А значит, он залез в дом его детства, пробрался в спальню матери и в ее шкаф, где в самом низу лежала большая старинная коробка с дорогими ей воспоминаниями. Среди которых была его первая пуля, пробившая плечо, через полгода как он стал копом, или локон волос, которые она срезала, прежде чем Дженсен вдруг решил коротко постричься после всех насмешек в школе в 16 лет. Он облазил весь дом, вероятно.

– Ублюдок, – пробормотал Дженсен. Захотелось позвонить матери и узнать в порядке ли она, но он разговаривал с ней пару дней назад. Падалеки уже месяц как отсиживался в психушке.

– Эклз, ты можешь вообще хоть как-то это прокомментировать? – наконец, спросил Морган, садясь в свое кресло. До того он вытаптывал тропинку по казенному ковру возле панорамного окна.

Дженсен уставился на свои кеды. В свое время пришлось не раз поругаться с Морганом, но, в конце концов, тот плюнул на то, что один из его агентов вместо костюма и туфель предпочитает более свободный стиль. Когда Дженсен поймал преступника, пробежав несколько кварталов и проявив чудеса чуть ли не паркура, Морган признал, хоть и сильно ворчал, что так работать тоже можно. Эти были синими. Черные он таскал вне рабочего времени, а потому последние давным-давно забыл у Падалеки. Как раз через несколько дней после его последней ночевки у Джареда все и завертелось.

– Вам не понравится то, что я могу прокомментировать. Но могу сказать, что Падалеки нас всех обвел вокруг пальца. Снова.

– То есть?

Дженсен хмыкнул. Все оказалось проще некуда. А он не сразу понял. И правда, с логикой проблемы. Падалеки прав.

– Он хотел, чтобы мы его поймали. Он хотел, чтобы это был я. Вероятно, планировал это позже. Я раскопал все немного раньше, и кеды оказались среди улик. А должен был просто найти.

– Он хотел, чтобы мы его поймали? – переспросил Морган. – Зачем?

– Он... Он... хотел узнать, сумеем ли мы, – наконец, ответил Дженсен. – Сумею ли я.

– Где он взял твой локон?

– Моя мать хранила его. И да, я понимаю, что это значит.

Морган вдруг прищурился:

– А точно понимаешь?

– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

– Что он знает многое о твоём детстве, – намекнул Морган.

– Он вообще слишком много знает, – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Вы так сдружились за эти пару лет?– казалось, Морган слегка удивлен.

– Он оказывал любую помощь в расследовании.

– А точнее водил тебя за нос.

– Да, можно и так сказать. И если бы не те случайные улики... Но я думаю, что они не были случайными.

Джеффри Морган кивнул. Эклз бесил его первые месяцы своей дотошностью и внешним видом, но когда ему слили дело Падалеки, параллельно он незаметно для всех стал раскрывать и другие дела. Многих в Бюро это раздражало, но Джеффри дал ему полную свободу. В итоге Эклз все-таки докопался. 

– Ты можешь предположить, что будет дальше?

– Дальше? Не удивлюсь, если ещё какие-то сюрпризы. Падалеки... Игрок. Он шахматист. А значит, в отличие от нас, у него может быть не один запасной план. Мои волосы только кусок мозаики, чтобы дезориентировать нас.

– Точнее, тебя.

На это Дженсен только кивнул.

Джаред откровенно скучал. Доктор Шеппард был каноничным психиатром, как по учебнику, что называется. Джаред скармливал ему свои обычные истории, и доктор до сих пор не жаловался. Дженсен же, найдя посылку, задрал нос, решил, видимо, что приблизился к разгадке. Приходил, молча читал результаты расследования, и уходил.

И так целыми днями.

Джаред обладал превосходным терпением и спокойствием. Но вот спокойствие Дженсена, совсем ему не свойственное, Джареда удивило. Он больше не прикладывал его носом к столешнице, не говорил с ним, даже не смотрел толком на него. Просто приходил, включал камеру, закидывал ноги на стол и утыкался в толстую папку.

Джаред знал, что там. Разумеется, его дело. Разумеется фото жертв, места преступлений, улики и прочее. Что еще там может быть?

В один из дней охрана не пришла и его никто не отвел в допросную. Из развлечений остался только ведомый и предсказуемый Шеппард.

Джареда исправно кормили, вызывали к Шеппарду, который беседовал с ним и даже одолжил несколько книг из европейской классики. Видимо, не доверяли триллерам и детективам. Впрочем, Джаред не жаловался. И особо не читал. Большую часть времени он проводил, уставившись в потолок или отжимаясь, и гадая, куда делся Дженсен.

Самым логичным вариантом было то, что Дженсен решил взять его на слабо и, вероятно, появится через неделю или две в надежде, что Джаред соскучится и начнет отвечать на вопросы. Но этот вариант казался слишком маловероятным, учитывая характер и ум фбровца.

Разгадка наступила через несколько дней. Дженсен появился с шиной на правой руке и лангеткой через плечо.

Включив камеру, он сел за стол, бросил папки рядом, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака свободной рукой пузырек с таблетками, открыл зубами, запрокинул голову, чтобы съесть лекарство, и зевнул. Затем просто закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку стула.

– Признаю, заинтересовал, – не стал скрывать Джаред. Дженсен промолчал. Джаред продолжил: – Случайная пуля. А твоя гордость позволяет тебе пить таблетки. Сочувствую, агент Эклз.

Дженсен, сохраняя каменное лицо, силился понять, издевался ли над ним Падалеки или действительно сочувствовал. От мысли, что Падалеки способен на искреннее сочувствие, захотелось рассмеяться.

И, видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Джаред продолжил:

– Я действительно сочувствую. Некоторые ранения болят месяцами, а фантомно и годами. У меня же тоже были. Ты знаешь.

"Ты видел", – читалось между строк. Да, Дженсен видел. Три шрама от пуль в плече, шее и бедре, ножевые на боку и спине. И еще один ободком по шее от тонкой веревки, которой его пытались задушить, и в итоге ожог оказался столь глубоким, что превратился в шрам. Дженсен невольно скользнул взглядом на шею Падалеки и тот усмехнулся.

Этот разговор казался беззвучным. И для Дженсена был тяжелее всего.

С тех пор, как все всё узнали, он впервые ощутил не ужас, шок или злость. Ему было жаль. Их обоих.

– Шеппард с тобой не говорил? – спросил вдруг Джаред.

– Нет, а должен был?

– Ну, ты же так много со мной общался и ничего не понял. Неужели он не хочет забраться в твою черепушку? Мы же были друзьями, – на последнем слове Джаред широко улыбнулся, словно призрак из прошлого. Впрочем, почти так оно и было.

– Похоже, что нет, я ему не интересен, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Неужели ты расстроен?

– Наоборот, я очень рад, – возразил Джаред. – Сейчас для полноты ощущений только этого не хватает, – с сарказмом добавил он. – С тобой теперь и так нелегко общаться, а после Шеппарда и подавно будет.

Дженсен вскинул бровь:

– Так мы и не общаемся.

– А что мы делаем сейчас?

– Маемся. На конструктивный диалог это похоже мало. Хотя... я даже понимаю тебя. Какой смысл рыть себе могилу и все сдавать. Проблема в том, что рыть ее должен тебе я, это моя работа. Но я адски устал.

– Да, ты все хотел в отпуск последние года четыре.

Дженсен вяло кивнул. Да, с его работой отпуск был чем-то нереальным и выдавался редко. В последний раз, сидя на диване Падалеки, он бурчал о том, что хочет на Гавайи, просто лечь на песок и не вставать неделю.

– На Гавайях сейчас жара, – вдруг сказал Джаред. – Горячий песок. Тебе бы понравилось.

Замечание было неожиданным и отвечало эхом мыслям Дженсена. Он снова посмотрел на Джареда. Затем поднялся и тихо сказал:

– Знаешь, так хуево я себя никогда еще не чувствовал.

– Рана? – так же тихо спросил Джаред.

Дженсен криво усмехнулся, забрал папки и ушел.

Его не было несколько дней.

Пока не было Дженсена, с Джаредом, конечно же, любил поболтать доктор Шеппард.

– Джаред, почему вы так подружились с агентом Эклзом? – спросил доктор, когда они сидели в его кабинете.

Джареда обескураживала беспечность, с которой к нему относились. То есть, четыре доказанных зверских убийства для них недостаточно, чтобы воспринимать тебя всерьез, если ты не проявляешь никаких признаков агрессии? Забавно. Нет, конечно система охраны была. В кабинете были камеры, под столом у доктора Шеппарда – тревожная кнопка, а за дверью – два здоровых охранника-санитара. Но это была обычная охрана для подобных заведений. Они, похоже, действительно думают, что его это остановит.

– Ну, он действительно хотел поймать маньяка, – ответил Джаред. – Я люблю целеустремлённых людей.

– И он искал вас.

– И нашел, – кивнул Джаред.

– Я попробую перефразировать свой вопрос. Вы с агентом Эклзом поладили сразу, мне об этом говорили. Ваши дружеские эмоции по отношению к нему искренние? Я любопытствую в связи с...

– Моей мимикрией, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Вам любопытно, что во мне настоящее, а что нет. И действительно ли я испытываю какие-то эмоции, в том числе дружеские, по отношению к агенту Эклзу.

– Вы уникальны, я думаю вы и сами это понимаете, – кивнул Шеппард.

Лесть – это так примитивно.

– Вероятно, вы правы, доктор Шеппард. Дружеские эмоции... Да, пожалуй. Разумеется, они были искренними. Агент Эклз очень преданный человек. Я не мог подвести его.

– Подвести?

– Разумеется. Он из того редкого типа копов, которым действительно важно то, что они делают. Он тратил очень много времени на то, чтобы поймать убийцу. Меня. И я не мог подвести его. Подозреваю, что именно это дело станет еще одной вехой на пути к отличной карьере.

– Он смог доказать лишь четыре убийства.

– Да, этого мало, – Джаред ухмыльнулся и удобнее устроился на стуле.

– Этого недостаточно. Он в этом уверен.

На это Джаред лишь кивнул.

– Так почему бы не помочь другу, если ваши эмоции действительно такие искренние, как вы говорите?

Джаред приподнял брови:

– Доктор Шеппард, это слишком примитивно. В особенности для психиатра вашего уровня. Вы всерьез полагаете, что я буду это обсуждать с кем-то, кроме агента Эклза?

Марк Шеппард покачал головой:

– Вам нравится то внимание, которое к вам проявляют.

– Вы немного ошибаетесь. Мне нравится внимание агента Эклза. С ним веселее, чем с любым из агентов Бюро. А здесь и так скучно. Так оставьте мне это развлечение. Все равно вы все записываете. Материала для статьи будет предостаточно. А вы планируете поговорить с агентом Эклзом в рамках данного исследования?

– Если получу разрешение, – кивнул Шеппард.

Джаред кивнул в ответ, больше самому себе.

Шеппард о многом не догадывался, но даже если и получит разрешение, Дженсен будет молчать. Потому что да, агент Эклз – человек очень целеустремленный и вряд ли допустит, чтобы его сняли с этого дела. Потому что должен закрыть его сам.

Дальнейшая беседа была слишком скучной, и Джаред переключился на мысли о Дженсене, попутно что-то отвечая врачу. Ему было очень интересно, когда Дженсен явится снова и какую тактику выберет на этот раз.

Конечно, Дженсен не стал приходить каждый день, как грозился. Джаред знал, что это невозможно. Хотя с удовольствием бы лицезрел симпатичную мордашку агента Эклза ежедневно. Нет, сейчас у Дженсена стадия торга, а значит, он должен придумать что-то оригинальное, чтобы разговорить его. Джаред не сомневался, что Дженсен что-нибудь придумает. Ему нужно связать его с остальными телами. И хотя почти все тела убиты одинаковым способом, у них нет прямых улик, которые бы его связали с остальными. Даже эти четыре тела к нему привязали из-за случайных, как они думают, улик. Да и то, догадался только Дженсен.

Первая стадия – стадия отрицания – была прекрасна. Джаред еще никогда не видел на лице Дженсена столько эмоций сразу. Он смотрел в расширенные от ужаса глаза, когда Дженсен все понял, и лишь сильнее улыбался. Стадия гнева также была прекрасной, но Дженсен уже начал брать себя в руки, а потому они довольно быстро ее проскочили. И вот Дженсен вступил в стадию торга. И похоже, сам боялся того, что может открыть для себя на этой стадии. Психология, конечно, лженаука, но она научилась делать правильные обобщенные выводы, которые правдивы почти всегда.

Дженсен пришел через несколько дней. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо. Помятый, осунувшийся и мрачный. Можно было подумать, что он пил, но это было, судя по всему, не так.

– Что-то ты хреново выглядишь, – Джаред решил в этот раз первым начать беседу.

Лангетки на Дженсене больше не было, но бандаж оставался, что стало ясно, когда тот снял пиджак и снова закинулся колесами. Усевшись за стол, Дженсен отодвинул от себя папки, сложил руки в замок и мрачно сказал:

– Это тебя не касается. Я хочу знать, как ты это делал. Рассказывай. Зачем, почему, как и когда.

Джаред даже брови вскинул: что, вот так просто?

– И почему я должен?

– Потому что я разговаривал с прокурором. Тела, с которыми мне удалось тебя связать, из разных округов. И в некоторых из них родственники жаждут твоей смерти, а смертную казнь у нас не везде отменили. Пойдешь на сделку – возможно, отделаешься пожизненным или стенами такой же вот клиники. Даже такие ублюдки, как ты, хотят жить.

Джаред изучающе начал разглядывать Дженсена. Странная сделка. Типа жизнь в обмен на типа... что?

– Они всегда жаждут мести, – отозвался, наконец, Джаред.

– И эта месть отправит тебя на электрический стул.

– Ну да.

– Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь. Хочешь убедить меня, что не боишься смерти? Что твой милый списочек из имён прервется?

– Для тебя эффект будет страшнее, чем для меня.

– Не просветишь, почему?

– Охотно, – кивнул Джаред. – Я всего лишь, наконец, умру. А ты никогда не узнаешь имён остальных и никогда не найдешь их тел.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Он устал. Правда. Падалеки, мать его, оказался слишком хитрым и совершенно незнакомым человеком. По сути психопатом, который его переиграл. Да, его посадят. Да, он вероятно будет казнен. И что? Всего лишь одна жизнь маньяка против жизней тех, кого не стало, и родственники даже не смогут достойно их похоронить. А значит, он не доделал свою работу.

– Знаешь, иди ты на хуй, – честно пожелал Дженсен. Ему нечего было сказать больше, а сегодня он говорить и не хотел. Потому просто ушел.

Поужинав и приняв душ, он надел рубашку, старые линялые джинсы, кеды, и отправился в ближайший клуб. Или напьется, или снимет кого-то и потрахается. Возможно алкоголь уже просто не помогает и нужно немного разнообразить жизнь, в которой остался только Падалеки, и это было очень плохо. Потому что Падалеки заперт, а у него жизнь есть и она должна продолжаться.

Ему даже удалось настроиться на боевой лад. И все было нормально. Приятный клуб, хорошая музыка, симпатичные мальчики. И предложение минета было с радостью принято. Но когда все дошло до дела, Дженсен понял, что не сможет, хотя у парня был умелый рот и язык. Когда он смотрел вниз, то видел перед собой не молоденького любовника, а Падалеки на коленях в такой же позе, занимающегося тем же самым. Это разозлило и обескуражило его. Неужели даже сейчас он хотел только его?

В итоге он отстранился и, путанно что-то пробормотав, покинул клуб, на ходу застегивая джинсы и ругаясь под нос на все сразу – и на себя, и на Падалеки, и на жизнь. 

Ему было стыдно. И так погано, как давно не было.

Дома Дженсен напился, сидя на полу и прислонившись спиной к кровати. Просто хлестал водку из бутылки и с ужасом думал о том, что стоит у него на убийцу, которого он когда-то считал если не кем-то вроде постоянного партнера, то любовником. А теперь в голове не было ничего, кроме Падалеки, и понимания, что еще немного и он свихнется.

Когда он явился утром на работу, поспав от силы пару часов, Морган впервые на него наорал. Наорал за закрытыми дверями и четко поставил условие: или Дженсен сваливает отдыхать на несколько дней и приходит в себя, или его отстраняют от дела. Морган знал, на что давил, потому что про дружбу Дженсена с Падалеки и так все знали, и ему в свое время еще пришлось собачиться за право вести это дело самому, а не отдавать, как только Падалеки арестовали.

К дому матери он подъезжал с давящим чувством. Теперь он знал, что Падалеки побывал здесь, что исследовал здесь каждый сантиметр, чтобы узнать то, о чем даже не спрашивал, понять то, что незаметно другим. Он был просто уверен, что Падалеки не просто прогулялся по дому, а все тут обшарил, и от этой мысли было еще гаже. Дженсен притормозил, не доехав до дома. Он вдруг начал припоминать, что иногда ему казалось забавным, что офицеру Джареду Падалеки порой не нужно спрашивать, чтобы получить ответ. Он просто осматривался и читал рапорты. Делал все, как надо. Это была отличная мимикрия, у него за два года не появилось ни капли сомнения в поведении Падалеки. Который просто приехал сюда и, пока матери не было дома, обшарил все от фундамента до крыши. Одному богу известно, что Падалеки нашел и какие тайны сумел раскопать.

А то, что у семьи Эклз тайны есть, увы, было правдой.

Мама встретила его немного обескураженно, а затем нахмурилась.

– И в чем дело? – спросила она после того, как расцеловала сына.

Дженсен даже сказать не смог. А мама, как всегда, просто кивнула.

– Иди, отдохни с дороги. Я разбужу тебя к ужину.

И Дженсен послушался. Те времена, когда он делал все наперекор, давно прошли. Минуты заботы матери он ценил больше всего на свете.

Он с опаской посмотрел на свою кровать. Он был почти уверен, что Падалеки лежал на ней. Мысль о том, что придется лечь теперь в эту кровать, одновременно возбуждала и ужасала его. Победила усталость. Он лег на покрывало и уставился в потолок.

И не заметил, как заснул.

Это был какой-то дом, незнакомый. Все вокруг было размытым, словно в тумане. Света хватало, но он с трудом различал предметы обстановки. Против воли он чувствовал, как его захлестывает адреналином. В одной из комнат он увидел медицинское кресло; в нем кто-то был. Он подошёл ближе и с ужасом увидел себя. Таким, какими были жертвы. Одежда в крови, грудная клетка вскрыта, сердце вырезано и прибито длинным гвоздем ко лбу.

Его собственное тело, в котором уже не осталось ни капли жизни.

Проснулся он, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как бешено колотиться сердце.

Этот сон он помнил очень четко. Так, словно видел собственную фотографию в той проклятой папке. Все было таким реальным. Он даже знал, что труп еще не остыл. А значит, Падалеки закончил совсем недавно и мог вернуться за телом. Но ведь это всего лишь сон! Дурная фантазия измученного мозга!

Хуже всего было то, что Дженсен чувствовал, как по телу гуляет возбуждение.

Он сел на постели и уставился на свои трясущиеся руки. Затем кое-как стащил с себя мокрую футболку и ушел в ванную. Человек, который посмотрел на него из зеркала, мало чем отличался от трупа из сна. Разве что сердце было там, где ему и положено, да и грудная клетка цела.

Умывшись, Дженсен вернулся в комнату и достал из сумки пузырек с таблетками. Глядя на них, он подумал о том, что их тут штук двадцать, не меньше. Подсесть на таблетки сейчас не самая удачная идея. Сейчас нельзя терять связь с реальностью. Он что-то упускает из вида, но что? Сжав в руке пузырек, Дженсен убрал его обратно в сумку.

Мама заметила его настроение очень быстро, а потому за ужином спросила:

– Что происходит, дорогой? Что беспокоит тебя?

Дженсен посмотрел на нее. Он знал, что она спрашивает не о происходящем на работе. Они никогда не обсуждали его работу.

– Наверное.

– И что же?

– Я не знаю. Я не могу понять.

– Что конкретно тебя тревожит?

– Что я испытываю... что-то к человеку... к очень плохому человеку. И мои чувства не меняются, каким бы гнусным он ни был. Я не должен это чувствовать, но я не могу остановиться. Меня это пугает. – Он вздохнул: – Прости. Я не хотел... напоминать.

На что Донна Эклз спокойно сказала:

– Дженсен, мы уже это обсуждали. Я любила вашего отца. Но я никогда, ни на миг не буду сожалеть о том, что мой кухонный нож воткнулся в его живот, когда он угрожал тебе. Тот детектив спас нашу семью и на бумагах все выглядело, как самозащита. Но поверь мне, защищая тебя, я никогда не сожалела о том, что провернула этот нож в его нутре. Так что прекрати извиняться за то, что остался жив и смог стать агентом ФБР. А лучше сходи к Бобби Сингеру.

Дженсен хмыкнул:

– Ты думаешь, что старый коп в отставке сможет мне помочь?

– Ну, или вы напьетесь и ты немного расслабишься.

Дженсен не знал, чем старик мог ему помочь. Но все же пошел, прихватив бутылку виски. Бобби и был тем детективом, который спас его семью много лет назад. И до сих пор Дженсен не понимал, почему мать отвергла ухаживания детектива после, но никогда в это не лез.

Постучав в дверь, он вздохнул. А когда ему открыли дверь, поднял бутылку.

Сингер пропустил его без слов.

И только на третьем стакане спросил:

– Ты выглядишь так дерьмово из-за дела Падалеки?

– Боюсь, я больше ничего не выжму из него, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Он скорее всего до конца своих дней останется в психушке.

– Ты так думаешь?

– При его диагнозе позиция защиты насчёт лечебницы будет выглядеть весьма выигрышно.

– Как ты думаешь, скольких он убил?

– Не знаю. Полагаю, слишком много.

– Слышал, он только с тобой на контакт идет, – Бобби опрокинул в себя еще стакан.

– Откуда ты только всю информацию берешь, – восхитился Дженсен.

– Мальчик, я может и на пенсии, но руку держу на пульсе и знаю, во что ты вляпываешься каждый раз.

На это Дженсену возразить было нечего. Потому что именно Бобби помог ему с академией и с первым участком. Да и потом тоже помогал. Связи у Сингера были.

– А теперь начистоту. Что у вас было? – Бобби вперился в Дженсена внимательным, далеко не пьяным взглядом.

Дженсен подавился очередным глотком виски.

– Ты о чем?

– Я не дурак. Ты всегда по парням бегал, а говорили, что с Падалеки вы часто вместе где-то околачивались помимо службы.

И это было правдой. Они познакомились, когда Дженсена отправили вести дело серийного маньяка. Дело Джареда. Разумеется, улик было мало, косвенные, и дело двигалось медленно. В отличие от их общения.

Учитывая, что здесь все взрослые, а у Дженсена не было никого, с кем можно поговорить по душам, кроме Бобби, он ответил:

– У нас все было. Много и разного.

– Вы сразу сошлись?

– Мгновенно, – с сарказмом ответил Дженсен, скривившись. – У нас оказалось много общего. Да и Падалеки был таким, знаешь, рубаха-парнем. Он действительно хотел помочь мне в расследовании и это подкупало.

– Он пытался помочь тебе поймать себя же?

– Вот, даже ты понимаешь, как бредово это звучит.

– И даже с его помощью, тебе потребовалось два года и случайные улики, которые позволили привязать из имеющихся трупов четыре именно к нему. Он мешал расследованию?

– Нет, даже не пытался, – честно ответил Дженсен. – Наоборот, он мог задержаться хоть до утра, если это поможет найти новую зацепку в деле.

– Чем отличается обычный коп от феда?

– Федералы работают иначе, чем копы думают, – не моргнув глазом, ответил Дженсен, озвучивая простую истину, вбитую в него Бобби Сингером, когда он сказал, что хочет отправиться в Квантико.

– Так перестань смотреть на него, как маньяка.

– Но он и есть маньяк!

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– То есть, четыре трупа и восемь тел, которые тоже его рук дело, – это мало, да?

– Эти тела доказывают, что он убийца. Это не делает его ни психом, ни маньяком.

– Но таких всегда считают маньяками.

– Это навешанный ярлык. А ты попробуй просто рассуждать логически. Было двенадцать тел. Улики указали на четыре и ты смог связать их со своим любовником, который видел каждый твой шаг в расследовании. А теперь просто подумай. Давай, Эклз. Ты был хорошим копом и стал отличным федералом. Включи свой мозг, – Бобби подлил ему еще виски и пододвинул стакан.

Дженсен сделал глоток и задумался. Он всегда смотрел на это дело с точки зрения следствия. Постоянно вчитывался в сухие строчки из досье и пытался найти то, что упустил. Но последние недели выдались такими погаными, что в буквах и словах он не видел ничего нового. А эта история с прядью волос...

Дженсен сделал еще глоток и уставился в стакан.

– А если это действительно личное? Морган не отстранил меня только чудом, и только потому что Падалеки псих, когда узнали, что этот ублюдок пробрался в дом матери и забрал мои волосы, которые она хранила. Но...

– Вы трахались. Он помогал тебе в деле. Он был рядом с тобой. Думай, Эклз.

– Так все сводится к тому, что... Ему нужен я.

Бобби кивнул:

– Теперь подумай зачем.

– Судя по его виду, ему просто скучно.

Сингер достал из ящика над раковиной еще бутылку.

– Он давно убивает. И ему очень давно скучно. А тут появляешься ты. Тот, кто не спит, не ест, пока ищет улики. Ему стало интересно. Появился человек...

– Который может его понять? – Дженсен с ужасом уставился на Бобби.

– Именно.

– Но... зачем?

– Затем, парень, что такие люди иногда делают то, что делают, в жажде найти того, кто сможет их понять. Ты пытаешься выжать из него признание, но ему нужно не это. Ему нужен ты.

– Потому что я смогу его понять?

– Вопрос, захочешь ли ты это делать, – указал Бобби.

– Думаешь, я смогу?

– Думаю, что да, – взгляд Бобби был выразительным. – Раз он был в доме Донны, значит, он знает.

Дженсен понимал, что Бобби имеет в виду дело его отца. Запросить дело из архива для копа несложно, а уж для Падалеки сложить два и два вообще не является проблемой.

– Это разное. И ты это знаешь.

– С нашей точки зрения – да. Но он видит мир иначе.

– Иначе – это как?

– А ты спроси у него и узнаешь.

Дженсен крепко задумался.

Дело Падалеки они больше не обсуждали. Переместились в захламленную холостяцкую гостиную на диван и продолжили пить. В итоге на этом диване Дженсен и остался на ночь. Кошмары его не беспокоили, а утром Бобби накормил его завтраком и отправил домой.

С матерью Дженсен пробыл три дня. Все это время он продолжал крутить в голове разговор с Сингером, а по утрам просыпался весь липкий от ужаса из-за все того же кошмара. И если бы не мать, он вероятно уже сам отправился бы к Шеппарду с просьбой запереть его по соседству с Падалеки. Становилось все хреновее, но некий план все-таки выработался.

Потому, явившись через несколько дней к Моргану, Дженсен вымученно улыбнулся, отчитался, что рассудок цел. И поехал в клинику.

Та же комната. Те же стены. Абсолютно безэмоциональная рожа Падалеки.

Дженсен сел напротив, немного скривился от боли в поврежденной руке. Затем открыл толстую папку и стал раскладывать фотографии.

– Хреново выглядишь, – заметил Джаред и мельком глянул на фото трупов. – Решил в очередной раз выбить из меня признание? Это мы уже проходили, агент Эклз.

Дженсен продолжил раскладывать фото. Затем откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди и спросил:

– Когда тебе в голову впервые пришла идея, что с человеком реально сделать подобное? Что ты можешь это сделать?

Джаред пожал плечами и ответил:

– Лет в пять, наверное, я уже знал, что с человеком реально сделать подобное. Даже в мое время спецэффекты были что надо.

– И когда ты понял, что тебе это по плечу?

– Лет в пятнадцать, кажется. Многие люди свято уверены, что они не способны на убийство. Я же, напротив, всегда был уверен в обратном.

– И когда ты убил в первый раз?

– Что я говорил о твоей руке в моих трусиках? – усмехнулся Джаред.

Дженсен покачал головой:

– Мне не интересно, кто был первой жертвой. Мне интересно, когда в тебе это щелкнуло? И как ты это делал.

– Я уже ответил на первый вопрос. Что касается второго, как я это делал, есть в твоих отчетах.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что твой почерк не менялся?

– Ну, почему же, конечно, менялся. Когда ребенок начинает учиться писать, то его почерк отличается от того, каким станет через несколько лет. Но в остальном, все так и было.

– У тебя были неудачи?

– Придется уточнить.

– Не смог схватить жертву. Что-то пошло не так. Или... не те эмоции, которых ты ждал?

– Нет, – ответил Джаред.

– То есть, тебя все устраивало?

– Вполне.

– И всегда все было, как ты хотел?

– Ага.

– Тебе нравится убивать?

Джаред задумался или сделал вид, что задумался.

– Да.

– Можешь рассказать почему?

Джаред пожал плечами и зевнул. Но Дженсен видел мелькнувшую искру в глазах. Потому продолжил:

– Ты столько лет это делал. Ты создал идеальную версию себя, такую, что никто бы никогда не подумал искать в тебе другого человека. Причем так ювелирно, что все были поражены, узнав правду. Не заработал раздвоения личности. И я хочу понять, какая личность разговаривает со мной на самом деле? Кто же ты? Тебя признали психом, но слишком адекватным.

– О, ты хочешь познакомиться с ней поближе? С моей настоящей личностью?

Дженсен задумался, а затем кивнул:

– Мы знакомы с тобой уже два года. Но теперь я понимаю, что тот, кто сидит передо мной сейчас – человек, которого я не знаю абсолютно. И я хочу знать, что двигало этим человеком, когда он совершал каждое из своих убийств.

– Хочешь знать? – что-то в глазах Падалеки подсказывало, что от ответа будет зависеть очень многое.

– Понять, – ответил Дженсен.

– Так знать или понять? Выбрать можно только что-то одно.

– Понять, – принял решение Дженсен.

– Ну, хорошо. Это... это как рыбалка.

– Как рыбалка? – казалось, Дженсен опешил от подобного заявления.

– Да.

– В смысле, хобби?

– Ну да.

Дженсену стоило большого труда не показать лицом то, что он чувствовал. Прочистив горло, он продолжил задавать вопросы:

– То есть... Ты всегда подбирал жертв? Они не были случайными? Ты тратил на это время, следил и ждал?

– И куда подевался твой хваленый ум, – фыркнул Джаред.

Дженсен нахмурился. Падалеки сравнил это с рыбалкой. Дженсен любил рыбалку. Но на рыбалке ты просто кидаешь удочку. Если, конечно, не идёт речь о Моби Дике.

– В смысле... Ты хочешь сказать... Что всегда кто-то попадается? На приманку? Но приманка есть.

– Приманка есть.

– И что используешь?

– А это уже секрет, – улыбнулся Джаред.

– То есть, ты всегда чем-то их приманивал. А что потом?

Джаред кивнул на отчеты:

– То, что ты уже видел.

– Нет. Я не об этом. Сам... процесс. Сколько времени у тебя уходило? И... – Дженсен на секунду прикрыл глаза. Сны, которые он теперь видел каждую ночь, показывали только его. Но он никогда не видел в них Джареда. Не видел выражения его лица. – Что ты чувствовал в эти минуты? Ты говорил с ними? Хоть раз.

– Говорил? Нет. А вот они пытались. И им это не помогло.

– Почему?

– Они не могли сказать то, что им помогло бы.

– Почему?

– Они не знали, что говорить. А потому говорили все, что угодно, кроме того, что надо.

– А что им надо было сказать?

– Признать мое величие, конечно же! – воскликнул Джаред и развел руки в стороны, насколько позволяли скованные руки.

Дженсен сразу понял, что это наживка с крючком. Офицер Джаред Падалеки был весёлым парнем, который активно помогал себе жестикуляцией при разговоре. И этот недо-жест он узнал. Падалеки так постоянно делал, желая обратить внимание на свою персону.

Дженсен фыркнул:

– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что тебе нужно признание твоего величия.

– Почему же?

– Потому что ничего великого в этих убийствах нет. И ты всегда прятал трупы. Тебе не нужно признание.

– И это здравая мысль, агент Эклз.

Дженсен видел, что в глазах Падалеки снова зажегся огонек интереса.

– О, ты, наконец, не сказал, что я идиот, – саркастически хмыкнул Дженсен.

– А я разве хоть раз говорил, что ты дурак? Нет, агент Эклз. Дураком я тебя никогда не считал. Просто, как и большинство, ты ищешь то, что хочешь найти. И то, чего сделать не можешь, раздражает и заставляет тебя делать глупости.

– Все мы люди. Ты тоже, Джаред. Незнакомый мне, но человек. И даже ты совершаешь ошибки. А значит и твое величие, о котором ты говоришь, не делает тебя королем горы. Ты убийца. А я коп, который смог это доказать. И для справки. Тебя все равно посадят. И вряд ли ты мне много расскажешь. Я буду приходить сюда только с одной целью – познакомиться с тобой.

Джаред дернул плечом. Дженсен знал, что так Падалеки раздражается. А значит что-то общее между тем Джаредом и этим все же есть. А значит, на его чувствах, хоть каких-то, тоже можно сыграть. Главное понять, что общего у этих Джаредов еще.

– Зачем тебе знакомиться со мной?

– Затем, что два года я с тобой общался. И хочу узнать, почему я так в тебе ошибся.

Говоря это, Дженсен успел собрать все фото, закинуть их в папку и просто молча выйти. Закрыв за собой дверь, он прислонился к стене и криво усмехнулся. Это было уже что-то.

В ту ночь он проснулся от крика в пять утра. Боль из сна превратилась в боль в руке и он снова закинулся таблетками.

Джаред лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Дженсен заявил, что хочет его узнать. Неужели? Ну, допустим. В ближайшие несколько визитов он проверит, насколько Дженсен серьёзен. И если результат его удовлетворит, можно будет двигаться дальше.

Дженсен как по часам явился на следующий день. Снова разложил фото и сам стал их рассматривать.

– Знаешь, я так и не уловил связи между этими людьми. Ну, ты в курсе как обычно это делается при расследовании. Даже улики по этим четырем телам ничего мне не сказали о том, чем эти жертвы были связаны между собой. Ни раса, ни цвет глаз или возраст. А значит, тебя не это волнует. Как и их социальный статус или семейное положение. И я начал копать глубже. – Он пододвинул по столешнице поближе к Джареду первое фото: – Лиа Нишен сделала девять абортов. – Следующее фото: – Кэтрин Меллой бросила двоих детей сразу после родов, оставила в больнице. Третьего била, это удалось доказать с трудом. – Еще фото: – Тол Нишали не просто поклонялся богу Ра, но и заманивал молодых девушек в секту, где их использовали как сексуальную рабсилу. Процесс по главам секты все еще идет. – Последнее фото: – – Майкл Розберг зарыл на заднем дворе порядка десятка трупов кошек и собак, замученных и по кускам.

Джаред прислушивался, глядя из-под ресниц.

– Все это пришлось копать и узнавать, бегая по всему городу. В делах ничего этого почти нет. Но ты ведь коп. – Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула и продолжил: – Знаешь, я думаю тут не все так просто. Ты словно пытался очистить мир. От дурных людей. И в то же время удовлетворял свою потребность в... рыбалке. Или охоте. По трупу в месяц. Необходимость совершать нечто правильное и то, что тебе нравится. Скорее всего чувство совести за совершенное тебя не мучило. Вероятно... Джаред, – Эклз внимательно посмотрел на Падалеки, – это необходимость, да? Потребность быть... тем, кто ты есть? Охотником? Или вершителем правосудия? В чем я ошибаюсь сейчас?

– Я не хочу быть вершителем правосудия, – спокойно ответил Джаред. – И я не пытаюсь очистить мир от дурных людей.

– Но ведь я прав? Их связывает именно это?

Джаред не ответил, он улыбнулся, глядя на Дженсена. Дженсен понял, что оказался прав.

– Всех что-нибудь да связывает, – произнес Джаред.

– Ты не пытался быть вершителем правосудия. Но... Они все равно заслужили, да? Их не жалко?

– Мне в принципе никого не жалко. Я не царь и бог, я не вершу чужие судьбы. Я живу сам по себе.

– И тебе нужно, да? Делать это. Это наслаждение? Удовлетворение? Сексуальное желание?

Падалеки улыбнулся еще шире:

– Ты неплохо справляешься. Так продолжай. А я буду комментировать, если что. – Его голос насмехался. Но Дженсен видел интерес. – Значит, ты считаешь, что обязательно должен быть сексуальный подтекст? – поинтересовался Джаред.

– Ну, против природы не попрешь, – ответил Дженсен. – Может ты и не такой, как мы, но базовые фишки у нас у всех одинаковые. Поэтому, да. Я просто уверен, что есть сексуальный подтекст.

– Тебе нравится твоя половая жизнь? – спросил вдруг Джаред.

– Э... Что?

– С сексом, говорю, как дела обстоят?

Дженсен криво усмехнулся:

– Раньше все нормально было. А сейчас... знаешь ли, некогда. Работа ебет. Благодаря тебе, кстати.

Джаред вскинул бровь.

– Некогда? – поинтересовался Джаред. – Уверен? Что именно некогда?

Дженсен знал, что комнату прослушивают. Да и камера, как обычно, была включена.

– Как моя личная жизнь влияет на наши беседы, Падалеки?

– Мне интересно, насколько сексуальный подтекст влияет на твои посещения, – будничным тоном произнес Джаред, глядя в упор на Дженсена.

Дженсену захотелось врезать по морде этому идиоту. Хотя он понимал, что их отношения могут всплыть. Но до этого момента Падалеки молчал.

– Я вел это дело изначально. Потому не понимаю, как мы перешли к моей интимной жизни. И я всего лишь задал вопрос, что ты испытывал в тот момент, когда убивал. Ты ушел от ответа. Но где-то среди моих предположений должна быть правда.

– И где-то она есть, – покивал Джаред. – Не кукся, агент Эклз. Это всего лишь лёгкая провокация, – миролюбиво добавил он. – Я чувствовал удовлетворение от процесса. Вот, что я чувствовал. Мне нравилось делать то, что я делал.

– Все так просто? – Дженсен незаметно выдохнул. Провокация была на грани, учитывая ситуацию.

– А почему все нужно усложнять. Понимаешь... Вот ты любишь кокосовые булочки. А я люблю убивать. Так, наверное, будет понятнее. Ты любишь их есть. Я люблю вскрывать чужую грудную клетку и вынимать горячее сердце. Иногда свои последние удары оно делает в моей руке. Мне нравится это.

Перед глазами Дженсена тут же всплыли его кошмары и он скрипнул зубами. Падалеки об этом не узнает. Как и о том, что он каждую ночь просыпается весь в холодном поту и с трясущимися руками. И каждую ночь он видит себя с развороченной грудной клеткой и собственным сердцем, которое недавно пригвоздили ко лбу. И да, каждый раз он знал, что оно билось еще полчаса назад.

– Джаред... – Дженсен прочистил горло. – Ты ведь понимал, когда совершал убийства, что так нельзя?

– Как тебе сказать... Можно. Я могу. И я делаю.

– Но ведь есть закон. И ты был его частью.

– Я был частью системы, в которой социально не принято делать то, что я делал. Но еще, скажем, лет семьсот назад это было бы нормальным. Или еще раньше. Все зависит от социума и времени, в котором мы живем. Люди наставили сами себе ограничений, закрыв свою природу. А в нашей природе быть теми, кто мы есть.

– Но даже в древности убивали ради пропитания или ради самозащиты.

– Ты немного ошибаешься. И раньше, и сейчас любили убивать. Просто теперь за это сажают или пускают ток. А раньше шли войной просто потому что могли, – Джаред усмехнулся и подался вперед. – И я могу.

Дженсен облизнул губы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. С точки зрения социума Падалеки как раз был психом. Но его ум и речь... Психом он в то же время не был. Это пугало сильнее всего.

– Значит, тебе просто нравится убивать, – вынес вердикт Дженсен. – И все.

– Да, – кивнул Джаред.

– Но почему?

– А почему ты ешь кокосовые булочки?

– Мы же не будем всерьез сравнивать булочки и убийства?

– Почему нет? В чем разница? Тебе нравятся булочки, хотя при твоем телосложении мучное не слишком показано, и ты не видишь причин не есть их.

– Значит, ты не видишь причин не убивать?

– Что-то типа того, – улыбнулся Джаред.

Дженсен задумался. А потом обескураженно моргнул:

– А при чем тут мое телосложение и булочки?

Джаред рассмеялся. Впервые за все их беседы тут. Дженсен услышал до боли знакомый смех, который всегда казался ему искренним, и закусил изнутри щеку. Джаред сейчас был... тем, другим Джаредом. Но он сидел в наручниках, убив много человек, и попал сюда, потому что его посадил Дженсен.

Господи.

Дженсен скучал. Самым поганым во всей этой мерзкой истории было то, что он скучал по Падалеки. Они никогда не говорили о том, что между ними было. И сейчас он смотрел на человека, руки которого были по локоть в крови, и думал о том, что с сексом у него хреново, Джаред прав. Потому что...

Блять.

Следующие пару дней Дженсен провел дома. Пытался осмыслить свою жизнь, понять, где именно он не там свернул. Примирится с мыслью, что он хочет маньяка, что едва ли характеризует его самого с правильной стороны. Когда гнев и страх прошли, уступив место рассудку, Дженсен понял, что увяз в Джареде Падалеки глубже, чем думал. И хотя раньше его это не напрягало, потому что притяжение с Падалеки у них было явно взаимное, теперь все окрасилось иными красками. Теперь Падалеки – задокументированный серийный убийца, социально-активный психопат, которому нравится убивать тех, кто... достоин? Именно здесь его мысли буксовали.

Удивительно, но, решив, он действительно пытался узнать, что же движет Джаредом Падалеки, почему он поступает так, а не иначе, хотя это забота не Дженсена, а психиатров. И пока что выходило так, что Джареду просто нравится убивать. Ему все равно, кто это. Все его жертвы разного возраста, пола, расы, телосложения, цвета волос и глаз, социального положения. Всех их объединяет лишь один и тот же способ убийства и некие пороки, незаметные окружающему миру. И все же главным был именно сам способ убийства, которым Джареду нравится их убивать. Дженсен даже не заметил, как про себя перестал называть его Падалеки и снова начал называть Джаредом. И завтра Джаред будет все также пристально изучать его со скучающим видом.

Он собирался провести тихий вечер в компании телевизора. С утра снова ехать в лечебницу, и надо расслабить мозги. Но для начала нужно расслабить тело, с чем отлично справлялся горячий душ. Стоя под упругими струями воды, Дженсен тихо рассмеялся. Кажется, до него, наконец, дошла аналогия про убийства и булочки.

В комнате звонил оставленный на тумбочке телефон, но Дженсен не слышал его из-за шума воды. Именно это стало фатальной ошибкой в тот вечер. Он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что увидел, когда выключил воду и отдернул штору.

В первый момент он опешил, тело застыло в пространстве и времени, а мозг запоздало зафиксировал информацию. Напротив него стоял абсолютно точно Джаред Падалеки. Который не был галлюцинацией. В чужой одежде, судя по слишком узким джинсам и широкой майке. Все это зафиксировал привычный подмечать такие детали мозг, а затем он осознал всю ситуацию.

Напротив него стоял сбежавший из клиники Джаред Падалеки и ухмылялся.

Пришел испуг. Настоящий животный испуг. Потому что Дженсен понимал теперь, кто есть Джаред Падалеки. И он не был героем, чтобы не бояться умереть от руки серийного убийцы.

И все же рефлексы сработали. Кулак уже сжался. Дженсен действительно хотел вмазать по ухмыляющейся физиономии, как Джаред вдруг улыбнулся и подался вперед, страстно его целуя. Дженсен честно пытался сопротивляться, но, черт, он так соскучился по таким поцелуям. Он так соскучился по поцелуям Падалеки... И потому потерял бдительность и поддался, разжав кулак. Падалеки целовал жестко, на удивление яростно, как у них не было до этого ранее. И Дженсен почувствовал резкое возбуждение, ударившее по всему телу жаркой волной. Но мозг независимо от сумбурных ощущений сразу зафиксировал укол иглы, а потому Дженсен успел отстраниться и смотрел Джареду в глаза те мгновения, пока препарат из шприца проникал в организм. Он успел подумать лишь о том, что кошмары станут реальностью, прежде чем отключиться.

Сознание возвращалось быстро. Он открыл глаза и увидел стены больничной палаты.

Тело ныло. Было ощущение, что он переборщил со снотворным и чуть не откинул ноги. И все же голова соображала. Поэтому он быстро обследовал глазами комнату, удостоверился, что действительно в больнице, затем отсоединил трубки с капельницами и датчиками и встал на ноги. Его немного шатало, пока он брел к стойке медсестер, но он дошел и оперся о столешницу.

– Мне нужен телефон.

Молодая медсестра попыталась отправить его обратно в палату. Пришлось повысить голос. Значка с собой не было, а вот злости оказалось хоть отбавляй. К тому же почему-то ныл левый бок, но под тканью больничной сорочки Дженсен чувствовал бинты и не рисковал пока что смотреть туда.

Телефон ему все-таки дали и он дозвонился до Моргана. Только после этого вернулся в палату, лег и начал приводить в порядок мысли, укладывая события последних суток в стройную цепь.

Падалеки сбежал из клиники. Честно? Это, блять, было ожидаемо. Когда этого ублюдка только арестовали, он предупреждал, что меры безопасности способны удержать там разве что школьницу.

Дальше.

Падалеки явился сразу после побега к нему домой.

И он остался жив.

Джаред вколол ему какой-то препарат, и вот спустя сутки Дженсен очнулся на больничной койке с перебинтованным боком.

Живой.

Вот это было самым странным.

Почему Джаред его не убил? Кого обычно не хочется убить? Того, кто тебе нравится. И хотя это лишь один из вариантов, Дженсен сразу почему-то подумал об этом. Неужели он хотел нравиться Джареду? В любом случае, понять, почему Джаред оставил его в живых, до конца не удастся.

И главный вопрос: зачем Джаред приходил?

Дверь открылась и в палату зашёл Джеффри Морган.

– Нам сообщили, что ты поступил, а твой звонок застал меня почти на входе, – чуть улыбнулся Морган, глядя на удивлённое лицо Дженсена.

Точно, когда выяснили, кто он, больница должна была связаться с Бюро.

Джеффри сел на стул для посетителей, держа руке тонкую папку.

– Падалеки сам вызвал тебе скорую. Это случилось через четыре часа после его побега. Оперативная группа уже создана и работает. Ты возглавишь ее, как только выйдешь отсюда.

– Он уже далеко. И замел все следы. Ты же понимаешь, что мы не найдем его.

Морган устало вздохнул:

– Как меня задолбало это дело. Понимаю, разумеется. Но ты хотя бы попытаешься. Я не снял тебя с дела только из-за твоего упрямства. Хотя обязан.

Дженсен и сам знал. Даже если никто не знает об их связи, то Падалеки обратил слишком пристальное внимание на агента Эклза, а в таких случаях с дела снимают, считая, что в такой обстановке работать запрещено.

– Понимаю, сэр, – ответил Дженсен.

– Тебе необходимо будет пройти несколько сеансов у психотерапевта.

– Разумеется, сэр, – он понимал, что Моргану нужно медицинское заключение, что он способен работать над делом.

– Хорошо, – Морган повертел папку. – Тебе не говорили, что произошло?

– Доктор не заходил. Но чувствую я себя вполне сносно, не считая боли в боку.

– Первые тесты показали, что с тобой все в порядке. Он вколол тебе быстродействующее снотворное, украденное в клинике при побеге. После чего сделал это, – он протянул Дженсену папку.

Дженсен, глянув на Моргана, взял папку, посмотрел на обложку и открыл. Это было фото. На боку – его боку – была вырезана большая буква "П". Сантиметров пятнадцать, не меньше. Под первым фото обнаружилось второе – покрупнее. Нет, буква была не вырезана. Она была срезана. И теперь она с ним навсегда.

Рука дрогнула, а затем смяла угол. Пальцы сжали бумагу до побелевших костяшек, и Дженсен уставился на стену напротив. Этот ублюдок оставил на нем свое клеймо. Вколол сильнодействующее снотворное, пока целовал. Дженсен понимал, что ему придется жить с этим. Он мог сделать дорогостоящую пластику, но никакая медицина в мире не способна убрать такое. Следы все равно останутся, а он будет знать, что там было.

– Или все же снять тебя с дела?

Дженсен моргнул и тихо ответил:

– Не нужно, сэр.

Он будет искать этого ублюдка, даже если в конце концов сойдет с ума. Чтобы спросить, зачем тот это сделал. Неужели из-за симпатии? Неужели она была искренней? Неужели она могла или может быть такой?

И неужели где-то в глубине души, чувствуя боль в боку, Дженсен рад, что ничего не закончилось?

– Мне нужны лучшие оперативники, – Дженсен положил папку на тумбочку.

Морган кивнул и поднялся:

– Как только тебя выпустят.

Когда шеф ушел, Дженсен начал прокручивать в голове последние два года.

Он достанет Падалеки во что бы то ни стало.

А потом...

__________________


End file.
